


Star

by BronzeAgeLove



Series: Star [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Clubbing, F/M, Interspecies Sex, One Night Stands, Original Characters - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BronzeAgeLove/pseuds/BronzeAgeLove
Summary: After a bad breakup, Star finds herself at a club, looking for some company. She's not entirely sure about what she wants tonight, but when a self-assured turian comes along showing interest in her, she decides to go with it...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Those who have read "Don't Hate, Elevate!" may recognize our turian here. Yep. Adessar sure likes to be on the prowl.
> 
> **The Mass Effect Universe belongs to BioWare. OCs are my own**

She hadn't really planned this when she decided on going to the club that night.

The breakup had taken her hard. Memories of soft, sky-blue skin kept creeping up at the most inopportune moments, faint echoes of a clear voice bubbling up whenever she tried to sleep... Distracting herself was easy enough, but what she missed most was touch. And so, quite unlike her normal self, she found herself here at Purgatory, in an airy dress and heels, looking for some companionship. There was something about this place, a... craving, or feeling of want, that got her for real this time, that had her stay, intermixed with a beat that went straight through her, synching with her heart, her thoughts. Here, it was easy, getting lost.

For once, she was feeling bold. She let herself drift along between the customers, sipping on an overpriced drink, when she saw them. It was a group of three, all in the casual clothes of their species, and they looked like an easy-going bunch. The human was young, mediterranean in origin if she dared think so though that was difficult to say, a smug look to the corners of his mouth. Yet for quite some time already, she had started craving something more exotic, and didn't pay further attention to him. The other two appeared to be more interesting. The asari big, curvy, with a contagious laugh and bright sapphire eyes that spoke of mischief, leaning close to her other companion to make herself heard over the music. He wasn't overly tall, and slender for a turian, plates silvery in the neon light, with white colony markings running along his jaw and mandibles. He had an air of nonchalance about him that she found quite enthralling, as he listened to the asari talk with his head tilted to one side.

She lost a bit of her courage at seeing them so intimate, but decided to sit down near them nonetheless. If she wasn't destined to go home with anyone tonight, at least she could pine over a few handsome people. And when the turian turned his head, looking in her direction by chance, on a whim she lifted her glass and drank a toast to him. Just like that, with a smile. She wasn't very well versed in turian body language, but his mandibles flicked outwards for a second, and wasn‘t that a sign of acknowledgement?

Noticing the sudden change in his air, the asari whispered something to him. Her laughter, muffled by the bass, rang up again. _Go for her_ , it seemed to say. The turian nodded towards his companions before getting up and strolling over.

Her heart stopped in her chest for a second.

"So... you're here by yourself?" he asked as a start, a little awkwardly, after he sat down next to her.

She nodded, emboldened by his open approach, but holding on to her empty glass as if it was a life raft.

"Yeah. It's a nice night for a drink out."

"Yet awfully lonely, if I'm not mistaken."

 _Damn it._ Apparently she reeked of despair.

"Yeah well. Sometimes one wants to forget... or make new acquaintances."

She shrugged before thrusting her chin forward, looking him straight in the eye. The turians she knew were all about honesty and being firm. Might as well play that card.

"Wanna judge me?"

He inclined his head slightly to the side, making the neon lights reflect on his fringe, and a soft chuckle escaped his throat.

"No, I would never. But I could keep you company if you want. Although the way you looked at my friend before makes me think you prefer asari. How about that?"

She shrugged again, tried playing it cool by shooting him a daring glance from under one arched eyebrow.

"I go after the person, not after a gender. I feel attracted, I act on it. Your friend looks like she enjoys partying, that‘s all."

She gazed back towards where his companions were sitting, at the next table, already engrossed in a conversation with two new asari. Their crystal-clear voices carried over to them through the contagious beat of the music.

"You with her?"

A quick question, without looking at him. Might as well end the night here if he wasn't interested. She heard him chuckle again, a rolling, pleasant sound, his subvocals right on the edge of her hearing spectrum, a strange yet comforting sensation she felt as vibrations in her chest.

"Nah. Workmates. But if I may say so... I like your vibes. You are quite fascinating. I'm not uninterested."

Clear and simple, no beating around the bush. She had to admit to herself that she liked his confidence. Gloved talons trailed along her bare upper arm. She shivered under his touch, her skin in goosebumps at where this sudden change of opportunity might lead. So, a turian? Not her first pick, if she had to be honest, but she was thirsty for affection, for physical closeness, even if it was just for a short moment, and he seemed like a decent guy. In an attempt to shake the feeling, she jerked her chin towards the bar, in that universal signal of inviting someone for a drink.

She offered to buy the first round. Brandy, straight, for him, and something similar to vodka, on the rocks, for her. A clink of glasses, her stealthily admiring the way turians drank, with that quick jerk of their heads backwards, taking small sips from glassware not perfectly adapted to their anatomy. Strangely endearing.

They exchanged some light banter, teased each other. Carefully at first, then with increasing boldness, testing the waters. On the third drink, they linked arms for a toast and laughed together when it caused him to spill some of the brandy over his tunic. He was very funny, and casual, always dancing on that edge to being too lewd. It wasn't her kind of humor usually. If she had met him anywhere else, she would have taken him for a show-off. But this time, it excited her in more than one way. As she sat there, she felt the warmth rise inside of her, partly because of the alcohol, but mostly in response to the things he said, little compliments here and there, said so effortlessly, and she felt the blood rush to her cheeks when he suddenly reached out to tuck a stray lock of silvery blonde hair behind her ear, as if that was the most normal thing he could do.

"So... care about telling me your name? I'm Quintus."

"Mh." She shook her head, his candour taking her by surprise. "If you don't mind, I'd rather not say. But you can call me anything you want. Sorry."

"Got something to hide from C-Sec?" he teased, again running one hand up her arm, so casually, so close. There was no anger in his voice. "That's okay. No strings attached, right? I'll call you Star. It fits the color of your fur... hair."

She chuckled softly, wondering how someone so foreign had managed to make her feel at ease so quickly. Yet here she was, mere two months after a tough breakup, drinking shots with a turian who obviously was interested in her, and whom she knew she would invite over to her apartment quite soon. A few feelings of doubt started creeping up into her throat, made swallowing difficult, but she dismissed them with a shrug.

"You live far from here?"

She nodded. "Yeah... How about you?"

"Just two stations by CRT. I warn you, it's a little messy."

_His place, then. No going back now._

"Wanna ditch the club? I think I'd like to savour your company... in private", he said, leaning in to her, barely audible over the loud music. His warm breath, tinted with the sharp spice of the brandy, washed over her. She felt her eyes fall close at the sheer intimacy of the moment.

"Sure."

_Play it cool, play it cool._

She got up on shaky legs, tried not trembling too much from all those feelings rushing through her. Curiosity at what was going to happen, nervousness, arousal. For a strange reason, she felt more alive than she had in ages, the colours a little too bright, the air a little too hot. They walked side by side past the dance floor, heading for the exit. The music still all around her, the only thing she felt was this rush of adrenaline, of freedom. She knew how this would go. A little argument over who would pay the fare, him apologizing for the mess at home, her saying it was no problem as he'd key in his PIN. Depending on how bold he was, there was going to be a first, hungry kiss as soon as the door clicked shut.

But she felt up to something stupid, all of a sudden. The beat was still pulsing through her veins, urging her on, daring her to try something new. All she was missing was that tiny little nudge that would send her over the point of no return.... and right in that second, he decided to brush one hand against the small of her back, so softly, accompanied by a purr full of anticipation that went straight to her core.

What happened then was a blur, very unlike herself. On impulse, she grabbed him by the front of his tunic, dragging him behind the curtain separating the storage area from the main room. They both stumbled, crashed against a table in the near-dark. And she pressed her lips to his mouth plates, so desperate for affection, closeness, something, to make her life more exciting, to make the hurt go away.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Spirits", she felt, more than heard, him say before he pulled away. "You're full of surprises, Star."  
  
The words came out in a jumble, her brain thinking too fast in an attempt to pre-empt all the shame and regrets that hampered her at usual: "I need you, please don't ask questions!"  
  
The table's edge was painfully digging into her lower back, yet at this moment, sandwiched between a piece of club furniture and a warm and quite eager turian wasn't such a bad place to be.  
  
"So you shall receive..."  
  
There it was again, that cockiness, that air of him being king of the world, so oddly appealing. One of his long arms went around her, pulling her to him with surprising strength. She felt his keel bone dig into her chest, and while at the beginning she had been so sure she was going to find the sensation of skin on plate unsettling, she found herself excited at the novelty of it. Her breath came in short, shallow gasps. It had been way too long. The burn was building up inside her, like a wave she could see far away, coming towards her.  
  
Through a haze, she heard him hum in appreciation as his right hand wandered down tentatively and already found her soaking wet. His rough tongue flicked against her ear while he started rubbing her clit through the thin fabric with one knuckle. Feather light at first, then with increasing pressure when her reaction was to his liking.  
  
Arching her body into him, she gave a sharp intake of breath at the sensation, sweet yet on the brink of being painfully intense.  
  
_At least he seems to know what he's doing._  
  
"Why do you human girls always wear panties?" he murmured, so incredibly close to her while she struggled against him, both craving his touch and trying to get away from it. "Honestly, if you want a quick lay at the club, why do you bother?"  
  
_That cheek._  
  
She huffed in the dark, in an attempt to keep herself under control, then reached around and gave him a playful slap on the rump.  
  
"They're lacy and make me feel pretty? I didn't exactly plan on this."  
  
A shrug from him, before she twisted in his grip, assaulting his mouth again until he allowed her access. Their tongues met, his heat mingling with her own, the spicy tang of brandy still lingering on. She felt a tingling sensation on her lips, her body reacting to dextro fluids. A problem for later.  
  
"You're not getting away with all that wiggling around", he stated matter-of-factly after a time that seemed way too short while she kept squirming in his grip, evading his steady caresses.  
  
"Says who?"

"Says I. Let me take control?"  
  
She grinned against his mouth. So he wanted to play alpha? And asked nicely? Suited her well. She knew herself, how she always had a hard time letting go. Relinquishing control for once seemed like a welcome idea.

"Sure."

"Let me know if it gets too much."  
  
She felt him shift his weight in the murky darkness of the back room, before he spun her around, applying gentle pressure to her upper back.  
  
"Down."  
  
The growled order went straight to her belly in a tight knot. Obediently, she leant over the table while his hands started roaming along her body, as if he was mapping her, always accompanied by that subvocal purr of appreciation that she felt more than heard. Gloved talons trailed the curve of her hip before her skirts were hitched up. Odd to just stay there at his mercy, panting softly, so she decided to close her eyes and enjoy it. She let all the impressions wash over her, the growing excitement, that increasingly hot knot in her lower belly, underlined by the beat that could still be heard pulsing in the background. When he hooked one thumb under the band of her panties, she lifted her hips to assist him in slipping them off.  
  
"Star, are you allergic much?" she heard him say after a short while, one of his large hands still between her shoulder blades, holding her down so effortlessly. She decided she liked the name he'd given her.  
  
"Mh", she nodded, her cheek pressed to the cool surface of the table, that tingling astringent feeling lingering in her mouth, "had a bad rash once after snacking from the wrong plate."  
  
"Me, too. Better take care."  
  
"Got a condom?"  
  
"I'd be a stupid turian if I didn’t."  
  
That sassy chuckle again, so annoying yet endearing.  
  
The pressure was removed from her shoulder blades. He stood back, then the rustling of clothes as he slipped his pants down and shrugged off his jacket, the faint sound of a blister package being opened and discarded. She shivered at the sudden sensation of him gone. Another rush ran through her when she felt his hot breath return against the nape of her neck while he positioned himself behind her, pushing her legs apart further by kicking her feet outwards.  
  
"Star, I'd love to give you some proper foreplay, but I'm past nice by now", she heard him rumble close to her ear, the prick of ungloved talons on the small of her back, pinning her in place. The tip of his erection brushed against her entrance. She grinned in the dark, excitement raging inside her.  
  
_Screw foreplay._  
  
Right now, she felt so incredibly alive, all the pain and sadness of months past gone in an instant. All her other senses seemed heightened while sight was limited by the surrounding darkness. What hit her most was the scent, her own fresh sweat and arousal, mixed with his, dusty and musky at the same time. Never would she have thought she'd get excited about such a basic thing as scent, yet here she was, sprawled over a table by a turian stranger, in the back room of a posh club, her heartbeat up in her throat, whole body vibrating. Overwhelmed by all those impressions raining down on her, she fumbled for hold on the table's smooth surface, aching for him to push in.  
  
"Please..."  
  
"As if I needed an invitation."  
  
She was so slick there was barely any friction between them as he hilted himself inside her with one swift stroke. Her eyes flew open. The air was knocked from her lungs in a sigh full of craving at the sudden sensation of ridges rubbing against her inner walls. She heard him groan another stifled _spirits_. All their teasing and banter beforehand had made sure she was aroused enough to be taking him without too much trouble, lost in a high.  
  
It took her a few seconds to adapt to his pace before she let herself get carried away by it, a steady, hard rhythm that shoved her up against the cool surface of the table with each thrust, so oddly satisfying. The beat of the music, though muffled by the heavy curtain separating them from the dance floor, was still around her, melting into a melody of lust with those deep growls he uttered against the side of her face as he was bent over her, and her own soft gasps in between, intent on not making too much noise.  
  
"Why so quiet?" she heard him ask all of a sudden, "you're supposed to be enjoying this!"  
  
What she wanted to do was to shout out all the energy, all those emotions that had started bubbling up inside of her, yet the only thing she could do besides taking him and feeling overwhelmed with both desire and embarrassment was to move her head a little in his direction and breathe "Don't want to alert anyone."  
  
He gave another of his deep, amused chuckles that went straight to her core, his talons skimming along the curve of her hip, leaving her skin in goosebumps. Those cocky ways of his really were doing things to her.  
  
"I. Don't. Give. One. Fuck. About. What. Others. Think", he replied leisurely, in rhythm with his thrusts. "And I suggest you do, too."

So assertive, maddening.  
  
One more lick of his rough tongue along the side of her neck that had her pant for more, his hands slipping underneath her dress and up her waist. Between the feeling of fullness inside and the burn the touch of his mouth and talons left on her skin, it was nearly too much to bear. She giggled, feeling a little shy, yet excited at his audacity. None of the partners she had before had been the chatty type, so it felt strange, having a quickie at a club with someone who was apparently intent on talking during sex.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll make you cry out", he stated quite confidently, the subvocal purr never leaving him. He adjusted his pace to something a little less urgent, yet infinitely more sensual, deeper, a rolling motion that rubbed at the exactly right spot every time he pulled back. She felt her self-control unravel piece by piece, with each of his feral-sounding snarls reaching her ears, and the way he gripped her sweaty skin, so possessively. The tip of a mandible scratched over the crook of her neck as he rubbed the side of his face against the silvery waves of her hair, sending pleasant shivers through her. When he noticed her tense up, his left hand snuck down to resume drawing light circles around her clit.  
  
_So close…_

"Moan for me, little human. Let go", he growled right beside her ear in a sultry tone, before she felt his mouth clamp down on her shoulder through her dress, gently but firmly, teeth like tiny pricks of sweet, intense pain, urging her on.  
  
"Now."  
  
The sensation of his teeth on her bare body, mixed with the command in his voice, was enough to make her composure shatter. She came hard, with a gasp of disbelief that turned into loud, breathy moans while she felt herself contract around his length, all the energy that had accumulated inside her discharged in a white-hot wave, stars dancing behind her closed eyelids.  
  
It took him a few more of those steady thrusts of his to reach his own climax. In her haze, she noticed him tense up, both of his arms going around her as he lifted her hips to bury himself in her as deeply as he could, with a growl brimming with raw, pure lust, shudders running through him that ebbed, and finally halted.  
  
Afterwards, in that short, glowing golden moment, they lay there catching their breath, feeling the other's heartbeat. It was still not the most comfortable position, sprawled over a table with a turian keel bone digging into her back, but it felt right. She had been looking for companionship and physical proximity, and at least the latter wish had been fulfilled. Funny how easily such demands could be met, she mused, feeling the curve of his chest rise and fall, a now very content and somehow smug sounding purr against her hair. And how easily the mind would embrace this feeling of satiation, all the unrest and sadness dissolved by one chance encounter at a club.  
  
A quick clean-up and a silent hunt for their discarded clothes in the dark later, they headed for the exit as inconspicuously as possible. On the street, a little more banter between two strangers, a gentle shove with an elbow, a shy smile.  
  
"Thanks, Quintus. I enjoyed that."  
  
"See you around, Star."  
  
She couldn't help it and gave him a quick peck to his mouth plates before he could turn around to leave, delighting a little at his confused chirp.  
  
Tonight had been fun. While she walked down the street, she still felt the exhilaration of afterglow inside of her, some of the void in her soul replaced with fresh new impressions, even a sort of tentative positivity she hadn't sensed in a long time. She knew her heart would heal. Next time, it would be someone else, but tonight, she'd needed this turian to realize it.


End file.
